


Pay Attention

by excusemymind



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adore and Courtney give themselves a little break, spending a weekend on the beach. They are great friends and are always together when they can. Maybe it's just how their friendship is, maybe is something more for one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Attention

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is so cute you might throw up, I'm warning you already so don't blame me. I have lots of fics under 1k words and I'm not really sure if I should post them here since I've been always publishing the big ones... So I don't know. Check my tumblr (excusemymind.tumblr.com/) for updates at the new fic I'm working on, send me some love or feedback, I would love that... Till next Sunday! xx

_For every piece of me that wants you, another piece backs away_  
_‘Cause you give me something that makes me scared, alright_  
_This could be nothing, but I’m willing to give it a try_  
_Please give me something, 'cause someday I might know my heart_

“Can we call this a vacation?” Adore asked to Courtney when they entered their hotel room, the view of the beach was amazing and they were spending the weekend in Mexico.

“Yes, as long as we manage to rest and do all the massage that the hotel provides, and rides, and parties.” Courtney was really excited about all of that.

“Let’s catch some sun and drinks then.” Adore said and Courtney jiggled happy, leaving the bedroom.

“Oh, wait,” Courtney returned while Adore watched her from the doorstep. “Sunscreen.” and Adore rolled her eyes, closing the door.

“Pool or beach?” Courtney asked while they were in the elevator.

“Pool, definitely the pool,” Adore said after thinking for a minute. “We can go to the beach at night.”

They walked to the pool area and sat on a deck chair, Courtney took of her shirt and spread sunscreen all over her body while Adore was laid on her chair, avoiding the sun. Courtney sat on the edge of Adore’s chair, handing her the bottle and Adore spread it on her back. 

A waitress from the bar near the pool walked towards them, and they order drinks. Courtney turned around and passed sunscreen all over Adore’s face, taking her sunglasses off and then putting it back, Adore opened the shade while Courtney kept applying sunscreen on her arms and legs.

Adore had her face covered from the sun and Courtney laid on the chair next to her, closing her eyes and feeling the sun on her skin.

"Thank God, bring two more." Adore said when the drinks arrived. She was thirsty and it had alcohol in it, best of both worlds. She took a long sip, feeling the cold liquid running down her throat. The warmth, the sun, the wind, the drinks, it was all they needed. Adore closed her eyes and let herself feel the moment.

Courtney had her eyes closed as well while she talked to Adore. When she got no answer, she looked at her and Adore was already asleep. Courtney left her alone after she finished her drink and went to the pool, feeling the water slowly going up at her whole body and she dived in.

She swam and then let herself float, feeling the water and the sun. That was the kind of peace she needed. Courtney got out of the pool, finding the drinks between their chair on the tiny table, Adore was almost snoring and Courtney crawled on top of her, letting the drops of water fall on her body. She waited a few seconds and Adore didn’t moved, so she emptied her mouth with the pool’s water, spitting in on Adore’s face and making her wake up.

“You bitch!” Adore said, wiping her face and pulling Courtney away.

“You’re not gonna sleep on our vacation.” Courtney managed to say after laughing.

“Fine, whatever.” Adore took her drink.

“Is that a ring?” Courtney said and pointed to the edge of the pool. “Right there, are you seeing?” and Adore looked where she was pointing at, she stood up and walked close to the edge of the pool, looking at the floor but she couldn’t see anything. She was turning around when Courtney pushed her, throwing Adore into the pool.

“I hate you!” Adore yelled when she emerged to the surface, and threw water at Courtney, who ran and jumped at the pool, joining her. Adore moved closer and grabbed her, pushing her head down the water when Courtney was moving up. She slapped Adore who was laughing and they fought on the pool like two children.

The sun was getting down when they left the pool and headed to the spa before going to dinner. Adore thought she didn’t need it, that she was just make company to Courtney, she felt thankful for it when the gentle hand was rubbing her back and caressing the right spots. Adore was laid next to Courtney, her face in a puffy hole while her body was being touched by the softest hands ever. She let out some unknown sound and Courtney smiled.

They felt like they were floating while they walked back to their bedroom, and Adore’s body never felt so good. She waited while Courtney was taking a shower and Adore was looking for places where they could go.

“There’s this restaurant at the beach, we should go there.” Adore said as Courtney left the bathroom with a towel around her hips.

“That’s fine for me.” Courtney answered and Adore made her way to the bathroom while Courtney got dressed up.

The restaurant was really at the beach, literally. The tables were low and your feet could touch the warm sand, everyone was barefoot. The tables and chairs were made of wood, the tables had floral ornaments and a pineapple at the center, full of fruits in shapes of cube. They drank while waiting for the food, Adore had an enchilada while Courtney had a salad.

Even when both had finished eating, they remained at the tabled, drinking, talking and laughing while the fresh air flew between them. 

“Come on, let’s take a walk on the beach.” Adore said when she stood up, handing a hand to Courtney, who held it and followed her. They walked holding hands.

The night was warm and the waves slowly reached their feet, Courtney jumped some of them while getting further into the water, she topped when it almost reached her knees. They faced the moon and returned to the sand, sitting there to keep looking at the amazing night they were having.

On their way back, an increasing music caught their attention, Courtney looked at Adore, smiling and eyes shining, grabbing her and following it. 

It was a nice and welcoming karaoke party, and Courtney dragged Adore until they found a table. They ordered drinks and watched the people singing happily, not caring about the tone or sometimes not even the right words, just happy, enjoying the moment. They cheered the singers and sang along the music they knew. Courtney made her way to the man at the desk, requesting a song and then returned to her table.

“You’re gonna sing after the gentleman in blue.” She said when she sat, taking a sip of her drink.

“No way!” Adore’s mouth was open. Courtney just shrugged and returned her attention to the mini stage.

They clapped and whistled at the end of every performance, and Courtney made it louder when the man in blue left the stage. She stared at Adore, which rolled her eyes and made her way to the stage. She didn’t even know what song she was about to sing.

The rock beat sounded familiar, and Adore smiled when the name showed up, Courtney was looking in expectation.

_This ain’t a song for the broken-hearted_

Adore played an imaginary guitar and some people clapped at the popular song.

_No silent prayer for faith-departed_

Adore shook her head, embodying the rockstar.

_I ain’t gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You’re gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud_

She fisted the air and saw Courtney shaking her head, singing along.

_It’s my life,_  
_it’s now or never_  
_I ain’t gonna live forever_  
_I just want to live while I’m alive_

Adore was giving a full rock performance, she turned the place into something else and everyone was enjoying.

_My heart is like an open highway_  
_Like Frankie said_  
_I did it my way_  
_I just wanna live while I’m alive_  
_It’s my life_

And for the rest of the song she shook her head, walking around with Bon Jovi on her body and had a standing ovation when the song was over.

She hugged Courtney, kissing her on the cheek and sat again, drinking all that she had left on her glass. Courtney stood up shyly and made her way to the stage, she felt stupid for the song she had chosen now that Adore rocked the stage. But she looked back while she walked and Adore was clapping for her, she smiled and step up.

_Oh, say you’ll be there_

Adore whistled loudly.

_I’m giving you everything  
All that joy can bring, this I swear_

Courtney let her Spice Girls fantasy come in and started moving her hips.

_Last time, that we had these conversation_  
_I decided we should be friends, hey_  
_But now we’re going round in circles_  
_Tell me, will this deja vu never end?_

Adore was moving on her seat, singing with Courtney and she started clapping along with the song, and the other people followed her.

_But any fool can see they’re falling  
I gotta make you understand_

Courtney was in full performance mode while doing the moves she could remember as a result of watching the videoclip countless times.

_I’m giving you everything_  
_All that joy can bring, this I swear_  
_I give you everything_  
_And all that I want from you is a promise_  
_You will be there_

She served pop realness and it was really hard to take the eyes off the beautiful blondie on the stage singing happily. Courtney received a lot of whistles, claps and yelled compliments. She felt a couple pair of eyes following her until she reached her table and Adore greeted her.

“Sing together!” A woman near the stage screamed and Adore and Courtney looked at each other, the next seconds were followed by more people repeating the request and they smiled, stood up and hit the stage again.

They talked about what song they both knew and was available on the karaoke. Adore started.

_Do you hear me? I’m talking to you_  
_Across the water, across the deep, blue, ocean_  
_Under the open sky, oh my_  
_Baby I’m trying_

She sang looking at Courtney, and then her part came.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_  
_I feel your whisper across the sea_  
_I keep you with me in my heart_  
_You make it easier when life gets hard_

And they sang the chorus together, Courtney reached Adore’s free hand.

_Lucky I’m in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_

Adore forgot the audience and sang like she was telling a secret that she’s been keeping inside her for too long. And it was. 

_They don’t know how long it takes_  
_Waiting for a love like this_  
_Every time we say goodbye_  
_I wish we had one more kiss_  
_I’ll wait for you, I promise you I will_

They sang it holding hands and looking at each other. They hugged at the end when there were applause and praises again by their audience. They reached their table for one last drink and Adore saw how tired Courtney was. Waving goodbye to their one night friends, they left to their room, a little bit dizzy and changing their feet.

Courtney fell immediately on the bed when they got into the room, Adore took her shoes off and Courtney moved up on the bed, laying properly on it and resting her head on the pillow.

Adore laid on the other side of the bed, Courtney couldn’t keep her eyes opened as much as she tried.

“It was fun today, thank you.” She said so low that Adore could nearly listen to it. Courtney snuggled herself on the comfortable bed, falling asleep easily after that. Adore watched as the moonlight illuminated her face while her chest moved up and down.

“Hey, Courtney,” Adore said, knowing she wouldn’t answer. She moved her hand to touch her face, passing her fingertips lightly through Courtney’s face. Her eyebrows, nose, cheek, mouth. “I think I’m in love with you… and I’m terrified.”


End file.
